chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Versus the Business Trip
Chuck Versus the Business Trip is the fourth episode in the final season of which aired on November 18, 2011. Summary At the Buy More Employee of the Year Convention, Chuck and Sarah cross paths with two Buy More managers (David Koechner and Catherine Dent). Meanwhile, Chuck pretends to be Morgan, in order to catch an assassin tasked with destroying the new Intersect. Plot Main Story Chuck narrowly saves Morgan before he reaches his new motorbike, warning him of the hit Clyde Decker put on him. Morgan then clicks his remote starter, causing his bike to blow up. Morgan is taken to the safety of Castle, where General Beckman has arrived to remove the Intersect. But before they begin, Morgan decides to try out the Intersect one last time by catching throwing stars. Once the Intersect is removed, Beckman promises to call off the hit. However, next day, the team is informed that all assassins but one have been called of: The Viper, an assassin who does not give up and likes to attack close range. With Morgan confined to Castle, the team think of ways to stop the Viper. Eventually, they hit on the idea for Chuck to pose as Morgan at the Buy More Employee of the Year convention. He and Sarah would then scan the crowds for the Viper using devices on their hands that can help Casey determine if they are lying are not; Sarah proves that she can fool the lie detector test. After a day of fun and false alarms, Casey singles out that one Buy More manager is continually lying as he and Chuck return to their hotel rooms. However, as Sarah finds out, this manager is actually a roleplaying costume wearer. Meanwhile, Chuck is ambushed by the bartender and manages to knock him out. With the Viper safely locked in Castle, it is safe for Morgan to go out. However, as Chuck realizes that their prisoner is not the real Viper, as the capture was too easy. He rushes to Sarah before she could start her car to meet with Jane, a woman she met at the convention. He tells her suspicions that since Jane passed the lie detector test as easily as Sarah could, she must be the real Viper. Worse, there is a bomb in Sarah's car, ready to kill both of them so they can't protect Morgan. Chuck is able to defuse the bomb before they go and rescue Morgan. Once they have the Viper and her decoy in custody, Decker tells her that the hit is off. But once she is released, Casey tails her, learning that Decker has authorized the deaths of Team Bartowski, excluding Chuck and Sarah, and Alex to hide her identity. When he was spotted, Casey guns them all down. When he returns to Echo Park for a party at the Woodcombs, Decker shows up to arrest Casey for murder. Chuck and Sarah After seeing Devon do yoga sessions with Clara and other families, Chuck and Sarah wonder if they can ever have a normal life. Eventually, at the end of the episode, Sarah comes to realizes that having friends makes her normal. Morgan, Alex and Casey Casey is still angry at Morgan for dumping Alex. When Morgan began watching the Star Wars saga to regain his pop culture and stops part way through Episode I: The Phantom Menace because of Jar Jar Binks, Casey passes him the original trilogy. However, Casey spoils the identities of the Skywalker family. Despite warnings that he'll be dead if he talks to Alex, Morgan uses Casey's cellphone to text Alex to come to the Buy More, where he confesses about being a spy again and having the Intersect. After the Viper mess is over with, Alex tells Morgan that there's no chance of them getting back together as he had lied to her, though she still wants to be friends. When they attend the party at the Woodcombs, Casey gives Morgan the first three Indiana Jones films, neglecting to tell him about the fourth. Buy More Lester becomes more and more dissatisfied with the new, mature and responsible Jeff. When Lester tried rallying the Buy More against the unfairness that Morgan gets to attend the Employee of the Month convention, Jeff convinces everyone to work harder. Eventually, Lester tries getting his friend back by pumping engine exhaust from his van and into the lunch room. However, Big Mike passes out first and Jeff has Skip sound the fire alarm as he wheels Big Mike outside. The next day, Jeff tells Lester that there are consequences for his actions, as police officers arrest him for attempted homicide. Music * Get Together - Tim Myers feat. Serengeti * Only For You - Heartless Bastards * Hot Hot Hot - Buster Poindexter * Silver Hands - Alameda Trivia *Big Mike screams "Pineapple" as he is evacuated from the Buy More. *The rabbit costume in Crazy Bob's closet appears to be the same one from the Scrubs episode, "My Rabbit". *This episode marks the longest Chuck has been without the Intersect in terms of consecutive episodes since ''Chuck Versus the Intersect''. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Television Series Episodes